


The Care and Feeding of Tony Stark

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Crack, Epistolary, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Hints at Bruce/Valkyrie, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pepper is the only adult, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: The Avengers offer Dr. Strange tips on how to take care of Tony.For the prompt:Marvel Cinematic Universe, Any + Stephen Strange, educating him on the care and feeding of Tony Starkat comment-fic.livejournal dot com





	The Care and Feeding of Tony Stark

**Text message from Stephen:** Hey everyone, Tony and I are going to spend this week in his lab, working on a solution, maybe a science-magic hybrid weapon – anyone have any ideas to add? Thoughts?

 **Text message from Bruce:** Aw, that sounds SOOO fun. Wish I could be there but I’m visiting Val next week. Yeah, so by the way, when Tony does science for more than 36 hours straight, you need to cut off the coffee supply. Like, seriously – at that point? You NEED. To. Cut. Off. His. Coffee. 

**Text message from Rhodey:** And if he says vodka will help him think, it won't. At all. At MIT, he would say the vodka was to clear his head to work on our complex analysis homework, but then he would just drunk dial the dean. Or publicly urinate. Or both. 

**Text message from Pepper:** His doctor says he should take his vitamins. And get lots of fiber!

 **Text message from Steve:** Also he doesn’t get enough sleep – don’t let him wear himself out! He’ll argue with you that he doesn’t need sleep, so just offer to watch Star Trek Next Generation reruns with him, and then he’ll fall asleep on your shoulder. It’s very sweet.

 **Text message from Bruce:** He likes fresh fruit for healthy snacks.

 **Text message from Natasha:** He also likes strawberry jam filled doughnuts.

 **Text message from Rhodey:** And Rice Krispy treats. And popcorn.

 **Text message from Steve:** And pizza.

 **Text message from Pepper:** And also he should eat a salad once in a while. And salmon and quinoa are very good for him –his mood really improves when he regularly eats a well-balanced meal. Dessert or junk food is fine, but don’t let him eat that stuff instead of a real meal – he needs nutritious food, and can have whatever sweets he wants after.

 **Text message from Tony:** Guys, this is a GROUP text that I AM ON!!!!! I do not appreciate you talking about me like I’m some delicate and exotic zoo animal that requires special treatment and special food and my favorite tv shows and cuddles and constant attention and – okay wait, never mind, I actually think this sounds pretty good. Nicely done, people. 

**Text message from Stephen:** Thanks, everyone, for the incredibly useful advice on our impending war. I don’t regret sending out that text at all.

 **Text message from Tony:** Hey, guys, I just got an email from Wong that says I should draw him a bubble bath if he's really stressed out. How about it, young Dumbledore – want a bath?

 **Text message from Stephen:** Having friends is the worst.


End file.
